


Captured

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex is captured by the Smoking Man Sequel to Caught





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Captured

## Captured

#### by Lady Midath

Lady Midath's Fan FictionDisclaimer: Nope, don't own any of them, I just like to borrow  
them from time to time.  
X Files fan fiction Sk/K slash Rated NC17 for m/m sex, violence, non consensual sex, language and BDSM. 

This is a sequel to Caught 

I am still thanking Shan. Without her wonderful Elevator Music Caught and Captured could never have come to life. 

Captured 

**ONE**  
Spender leaned back as he lit yet another cigarette, he blew the smoke out, taking his time as he regarded to two men standing in front of his desk. 

"So have you located him yet gentlemen?" 

The taller man nodded, he looked nervous, but then everyone looked nervous when they were dealing with Spender. 

"We found out that he's actually been staying with Assistant Director Walter Skinner." The assassin explained. 

Spender's eyebrows shot up. "Is that so?" 

The assassin nodded again, god how he hated having to deal with this man, it was like having to deal with the devil himself....only much worse. 

"Yes Sir." The second man spoke up, he was just as nervous as his partner. "We made some... inquiries and discovered that he has been at Skinner's apartment now for nearly six weeks." 

"I see." Spender replied thoughtfully. "And did either of you actually discover the reason behind Skinner and Krycek's sudden desire to become...roommates?" 

Both operatives looked at each other, obviously unsure how to proceeded, then the taller man spoke up again. 

"It would seem Sir that Alex Krycek is being held against his will. From what we could discover, Krycek is being held a prisoner in Skinner's apartment...Sir." 

"Hmmm, well it seems that things have taken an...shall we say unusual turn." Spender mused, he stared at the glowing tip of his cigarette for a moment, then allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you gentlemen, I must say you have both done quite well." 

"Sir, about Krycek?" The taller man asked nervously. Spender glanced up at him. 

"I will let you know what further action is to be taken gentlemen...and thank you both for your assistance. Good day." 

Obviously dismissed, but operatives left the dimly lit office feeling rather shaken, but neither of them could say just why. **TWO**  
"Come on Alex, you need to eat." Walter said as he offered another spoonful of oatmeal to the younger man. 

Alex turned his head away, refusing the food. Walter sighed, worried now. Lately it was getting harder and harder for him to get Alex to eat anything. It seemed that the young man had fallen into a deep depression. 

_Or a deep sulk_. Walter thought to himself, well he certainly knew an effective way to pull a certain young rodent out of that quick smart. 

"Alex, one more mouthful, now you don't want me to get angry do you?" 

Alex turned back to the AD, green eyes dark and resentful. "Not hungry." He snapped. 

Walter sighed, holding his temper but just. "Alex, you have hardly eaten anything this morning, and I have to get ready to go to work shortly so I don't have time for this nonsense, now open up... or else." 

Alex stared at the older man for a moment as defiantly as he dared, then dropping his eyes, he opened his mouth. 

Walter fed him a spoonful of the oatmeal. He had mixed plenty of warm milk and sugar into it so Alex would enjoy it. But he finding nothing seemed to tempt the young man. 

*Well if he doesn't pull himself out of this mood, he's going to be bare butt up over my knee.* Walter thought grimly. 

He managed to get Alex to swallow a couple more mouthfuls, then Walter carried the bowl into the kitchen. 

He walked back into the bedroom where he had been feeding his young...guest, and made sure that Alex's bonds were secured properly, something he did every morning before he left for the day. It had become something of a ritual now. 

Then he bent down to pop a gently kiss on top of Alex's sable hair. "Have a good day sweetheart." He said as he grabbed his briefcase and left the room. 

Alex watched him go, he heard the front door close and the horrible weight of loneliness settled down on him. 

As much as he would never admit it, he hated it when Walter left him alone. 

He sat on the bed for a while, listening to the silence that had settled over the apartment almost like a shroud, then suddenly he buried his head into the pillow and wept.  
**THREE**

Spender was already in Walter's office waiting for the AD. He looked up with an almost reptilian smile as Walter entered the office. 

He stopped dead. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped as he strode over to his desk. 

"Alex Krycek." 

Walter stopped dead. He looked up at the Smoking Man, a man that he had grown to detest, a man that Walter knew from experience, not to cross. 

"Alex Krycek?" Walter frowned. "What about him?" 

Spender's smile thinned considerably. "Yes, Alex Krycek, I believe you know where he is." 

Walter's frown deepened. "Krycek, why would I know where he is?" 

"I have been informed by very reliable sources that one Alex Krycek is currently chained to your bed." Spender regarded Walter with cool amusement. "I take it that prostitutes are no longer your thing AD Skinner?" 

Walter drew a deep breath, then let it out again, there was little point going on with this charade. 

"What do you want Spender?" He asked. 

"I want Alex delivered back to me, today if possible." Spender replied. "After all Mr Skinner, he does belong to me." 

"No." Walter replied flatly. Spender stared at him for a moment, then pulling out a pack of Morleys, he lit one, inhaling the aromatic deep into his lungs. 

"You are refusing Mr Skinner?" 

Walter glowered at the other man for a moment. "You're dammed right I'm refusing Spender, you are not getting Alex back, and that's final." 

Spender shook his head sorrowfully at the other man's foolishness. "Mr Skinner may I remind you that Alex Krycek works for me, I am asking, no, demanding that my property be returned... immediately." 

"For a start Spender, he's not your property, he now belongs to me, possession being nine tenths of the law and all that you know. Secondly, you do not come unannounced and uninvited, making demands, have I made myself clear?" 

Spender faced the infuriated AD calmly. "Perfectly Mr Skinner I thank you for your time." With a slight incline of his head, he left the office, a thin trail of smoke following him.  
**FOUR**  
Walter had left the office as soon as he was able to, he had told Kim that a personal emergency had cropped up and she was to cancel all his meetings until further notice. 

"But what about the meeting with Agent Mulder and Agent Scully?" Kim asked confused. 

"Cancel it." Walter told her tersely. 

She watched as the AD practically ran towards the elevator, then turned to pick up the phone to start canceling the meetings for that morning. 

The drive home had been tortuous, Walter had cursed every red light and every slow driver in front. Finally he arrived home, parking his car in the underground garage, he raced for the elevator, pushing the button for the seventeenth floor. 

The elevator seemed to take it's own sweet time getting there. Walter was practically seething by the time he reached his apartment floor. 

Walter pulled the keys out of his pocket to unlock the front door to his apartment when he noticed that the door was slightly open. 

"Shit!" Walter raced through the living room and into the bedroom where he had left Alex earlier that morning. 

He stared at the rumpled bed. Alex was not there. Frantically he searched the apartment but there was no sign of him. Alex was gone. **FIVE**

Spender smiled down at the young man almost kindly. Alex glared up at him, one eye already closed from the terrible bruising after a fist had smashed into it earlier. 

"Aren't you glad to see me again Alex?" Spender almost purred. Alex snarled at him, and attempted to launch himself at the older man in the rather stiff looking light gray suit. 

Suddenly he was hauled back by one of Spender's men. 

"Now, now Alex, there's no need for that is there." Spender said calmly. "After all, we are all friends here are we not?" 

"Fuck you." Alex spat out, he could taste the blood in his mouth from the deep split in his lip. "What do you want from me Spender?" 

"Information, that's all." Spender replied with a thin smile, he waved his hand in the air, Alex watched the smoke whirl and eddy around the older man's head from the cigarette that was held between his two fingers. 

"What information?" Alex asked furiously. "What are you talking about you bastard." 

"A certain disc that was taken from me, one that I have been looking for, does any of this ring a bell Alex?" 

Alex glared at the other man for a moment. Then he shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about Spender." 

Spender sighed elaborately. "Alex...Alex...Alex." He said almost sorrowfully despite the gleam in his eyes. "After all I have done for you, rescuing you from Walter Skinner, from being used by him. You should be thanking me, not calling me names." 

"Thank you for this?" Alex gestured towards the bruises on his face. 

"That is regrettable Alex, you were not supposed to be hurt and I assure you that the men responsible will be dealt with, that I can promise you." 

Alex stared at him, then turned away. "Walter." He said, his voice sounding strangled. 

"What about him?" Spender asked, he tapped his cigarette, the ash landing in front of Alex. 

"Is he all right?" 

Spender chuckled. "Why are you so concerned about Walter Skinner, after all wasn't he the one that has kept you a prisoner for how long as it been now, six weeks?" 

Alex said nothing, he stared down at the concrete floor, jaw clenched with rage. 

He was still naked and wearing the harness that Walter had especially made for him, his one good arm trapped in the manacle attached to the thick strap around his middle. The ankle cuffs were still secured around his legs. In short, he was helpless. 

"What do you want from me?" Alex whispered. "What?" 

Spender could hear the pain and the defeat in the former operative's voice and smiled.  
**SIX**

"Where is he?" 

Walter was practically screaming down the phone. He was standing in the living room, the telephone clutched to his ear, his face slicked with sweat despite the coolness of the room. 

"He's here and quite safe." Spender's voice purred in Walter ear. "Would you like to speak with him Walter?" 

"Yes...and if you've hurt him you son of a bitch..." 

"Walter." It was Alex. 

"Alex, are you all right?" Walter clutched the phone even tighter as he heard the younger man's voice. 

"Yes, I'm okay." Walter frowned, Alex's voice sounded weak and unsure. 

"Listen to me Alex." Walter told him urgently. "I'll find you, okay, I'll get every available agent onto this and...." 

"I would advise against doing that Mr Skinner." 

Spender's oily voice was back on the line once more. Walter could feel his face flush with rage. 

"I want him back Spender, is that clear. I want him back!" 

"And you shall have him back, as soon as I am done with him." With that, the phone went dead. 

Walter stared at the handpiece for a moment, then slowly replaced it back into the cradle. 

Without even realizing what he was doing, he wandered into the bedroom where Alex had not so long ago inhabited. 

Sitting on the bed, Walter lifted the pillow to his face, he could still smell the faint musky scent that had been Alex's. He reached over and stroked the sheets where the younger man had lain. 

Suddenly shuddering rage ripped through the older man, his face twisted in a mixture of grief and real anger. 

When he had told Alex a couple of weeks ago that his motive for keeping the younger man here was no longer revenge, he had been speaking the truth. 

Walter had never admitted it but he had been a lonely unhappy. Since Sharon had died and Fox Mulder and Dana Scully had finally found each other, Walter had not had anyone in his life. 

His days had been spent at work, his nights sleeping alone. His had become a life of dreary solitude with nothing but work to break the monotony, then Alex had changed all that. 

Suddenly he got to his feet, still clutching the pillow. 

"I am going to find you Alex, I swear to god I will." He said out loud. "And I promise I will make those bastards pay." 

**END**

Coming soon, the third and final in this series...Trapped 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath 


End file.
